


My whole life is kinda fucked up and i kinda need to talk about it. (A working title)

by Sjbinkley90



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjbinkley90/pseuds/Sjbinkley90
Summary: I do not have things as bad as a lot of other people! That makes me feel guilty for thinking all the fucked up shit that has happened to me is fucked up, even though i know its fucked up! Wtf!





	My whole life is kinda fucked up and i kinda need to talk about it. (A working title)

I am drunk. And i have other shit to worry about tonight as a nearly 30 year old mother of two. Shame me if you must! Once again I've got bigger shit to deal with. But I've got a lifetime of shit to unpack so I do not apologize! Ill get to it when i can! Tonight's been a bust, after all. Don't know wtf I expected. Cant rely on anyone but myself anyway! Even then i don't trust a hoe....HA! I wonder why the fuck not?


End file.
